


Of Love and Loss

by Aeiouna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU, since I couldn't justify writing D27 with these lyrics otherwise. There may or may not be swearing, and there will be angst. Slight OOC Dino (he isn't uncoordinated, well at least not physically. I tried to capture that in his other actions). Songfic of sorts. Prompt was "Monochrome" by Yann Tiersen</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> AU, since I couldn't justify writing D27 with these lyrics otherwise. There may or may not be swearing, and there will be angst. Slight OOC Dino (he isn't uncoordinated, well at least not physically. I tried to capture that in his other actions). Songfic of sorts. Prompt was "Monochrome" by Yann Tiersen

It wasn't as though Tsuna missed Dino... at least outwardly. He held his head up, hopped on his motorcycle every day to head home from his high level job in one of Tokyo's biggest food service corporations, but there seemed to be a sadness, a feeling of nostalgia when he started it up.

_Dino covered Tsuna's eyes and lead him to the driveway. "It's just a few more steps sweetie."_

"A few more steps to what Dino-kun?" Tsuna asked with confusion in his voice. It wasn’t like Dino to surprise Tsuna with anything. He had this nervous habit of blurting out presents he was giving, especially to Tsuna.

"Your birthday present silly," Dino smiled then huddled Tsuna closer to him as an October breeze picked up, "Okay we're here."

Tsuna felt his eyes be uncovered. "Oh Dino-kun," he was shocked to say the least. He'd wanted a motorcycle for what felt like ages. "How did you afford this?"

"It's easy when you run Italy's biggest printing company," Dino retorted with a kiss to Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna parked the motorcycle and headed into his apartment. He plopped on his bed, a self-help book peeking out.

_"You really need these Tsuna, I'm worried about you," Dino chuckled, "I mean, well... you know. I think you could benefit from them."_

"Self-help books? Why would I need these Dino-san?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, I think you would benefit from them," Dino shrugged.

"Dino-san? These are in Italian," Tsuna sighed.

Dino let out another nervous chuckle. Tsuna taught himself Italian so he could read the books, since, you know, Dino did spend a lot a money on them.

Tsuna picked up the book and threw it at the wall, and empty barren wall once filled with photos and drawings, of him, of Dino. Of him and Dino. "Why did you deceive me so Dino-kun?" he said to nobody in particular before succumbing to sleep.

He was awoken a few hours later by a phone call. "Hello? Oh hey Yamamoto."

Takeshi Yamamoto to be precise, from research and development, who answered Tsuna's greeting with a chuckle. "Office party tonight, don't forget. Oh did I wake you?"

Tsuna didn’t answer that question. "Alright, I'll be there." He hung up and jumped in the shower.

The party was typical of one of the company's office parties. He hung out with Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera from international advertising (Gokudera was also from Italy. In fact, he was the one that introduced Tsuna to the much older, much worldlier Dino. Perhaps that rift was what caused him to leave...) Tsuna grabbed another drink.

Yamamoto pulled up to Tsuna's apartment. "C'mon Tsuna let's get you inside."

"But I don't wanna," the other slurred, more than a little drunk, "And you guys can go."

"No we can't," Gokudera helped him out of the car, "We want to make sure you're safe."

"I'll be fine…" Tsuna said before passing out in front of the door.  
_  
"I'm glad you got that job Tsuna!" Dino grinned and patted him on the back, "You deserve to be happy."_

"What do you mean Dino-kun? I don’t need a good job to be happy," Tsuna ran a hand through his hair, "I have you."

"Yeah… about you having me," Dino choked on the words, "I have to go back to Italy."

"What? Why? Dino-kun?" Tsuna could barely say the words.

"I can't say," Dino turned his back to Tsuna, "And I don’t want you to stay here waiting for me. Move on with your life honey. I have to go, my flight's leaving soon."


End file.
